Order of the Shadow
by Mistress of Blackened Shadows
Summary: New and Revised! Menolli Dreamweavyr and nine others are sent on a quest that, should it fail, will destroy all good races on Norrath.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- this is my new and revised version of Order of the Shadow.it's the same story line, I've just changed some minor details.anyway, about the charas.a fair amount are real. Menolli, Cohote, Arrabella, Atemarna, and Duranngo. There will be other real ones later on, and I'll put up an A/N acknowledging them at the beginning of the chapter, but that's it for now. All of em are on Bristlebane. Umm.. oh yeah. Wood Elf Beastlords. They don't exist. Well, in this story, they do. Suck it up. I think that's it.Oh, yes.Forgive the mistakes, as I'm sure there are many.It has not yet been beta-ed, because I only have a beta for my HP stories.I will ask an EQ friend for help later. If anyone notices any glaring errors in spells or zones or NPCs, please let me know. I'm working on this with only the resources I have in the game and at Casters Realm, and then two maps I got with the Luclin/PoP expansions  
  
Disclaimer- If I was one of the creators of EQ, would I really be writing fanfic about it?? No. I'd be rolling in my millions and dreaming up expansions. Although my aunt and mom and I were thinking we should open up an EQ lingerie store, and call it LeatherQuest ..off topic ..anyway. All I own is 10 cents, a piece of cookie dough, and a can of coke. Not much to brag about. Which sucks, acause bragging rights are everything. Oh yeah.and the characters and plot are mine.  
  
Ch 1  
  
A young girl of about eighteen strode quickly down the streets of Felwithe, the city in which she lived. As she neared a lake she slowed her pace, before stopping altogether at the rail that ran along the edge of the marble surface. The girl leaned over and stared at her reflection, remembering how her mother used to yell at her for doing that very thing, worried that she would fall in. Her mother was gone now, as were the rest of them. The only family she had left was her niece, Stacia, who despised her.  
  
The girl was Menolli Dreamweavyr, a High-Elven Mage. Her straight auburn hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and a faint tinge of pink covered her cheeks. Her amethyst eyes sparkled when she was happy, and when she was sad it seemed like you could drown in their depth. Her white robe hugged her form, accenting every curve. All in all, she was a beautiful girl, and just about all of the young men in Felwithe, Erudin, and Kelethin had thought they were in love with her at one point in time. Most girls her age would have loved to be in her shoes- she was a powerful mage, beautiful, rich, and had the attention of every man for miles around. But she didn't want any of that. The one thing she wanted was the one thing she could never have.  
  
Drawing away from the golden railing, Menolli continued down the road toward the Mage's Guildhall. Upon reaching her destination, she walked down one hall, turned, and walked to a room at the end of another. She knocked on the heavy wooden door, and waited for permission to enter.  
  
"Come in," a voice called. Menolli pushed the door open and walked over to the room's occupant, a woman named Niola Impholder, who was sitting at a table, writing something. ''Menolli," the woman said warmly as she rose from her chair. Menolli returned the smile that the master of the Mage's guild gave her.  
  
"Hello Mistress Impholder. I received your message, the runner gave it to me early this morning. What did you want to see me about?" she asked, taking the seat Mistress Impholder offered her.  
  
"As you know, the Orcs have been trying to invade the Faydark for years." The girl nodded, affirming the older woman's comment. "Recently, we have received reports from our spies in Clan Crush Bone that they have formed alliances with the Dark Elves, Iksar, Trolls, Heretic Erudites (A/N- I cannot remember what the evil Erudites are called, and I seem to have misplaced my EQ book.so if anyone knows, it'd be much appreciated if you'd tell me, cause I don't think heretic is right) and are in the process of signing a treaty with the Ogres. An attack is inevitable, however, we do not know when it will come. The Royal Council has decided that a group of ten will be sent to the cities of Neriak, Cabilis, Grobb, Paineel, and Oggok, finding out what they can. There was much debate on the subject but we eventually decided on who would go. There is a Mage, a Druid, a Ranger, a Warrior, a Cleric, a Wizard, a Paladin, a Beastlord, an Enchanter, and a Rogue."  
  
"And you want me to be the Mage." Menolli interrupted.  
  
"Yes, but not just that." Menolli looked at the master with confusion. "We want you to lead."  
  
"What?! You- you want me to lead this quest?" Mistress Impholder nodded. ''You want an eighteen-year-old holding what is possibly the fate of all good Elves in her hands? And not even just the Elves... all good races?!"  
  
"Yes, Menolli, I do. You are the best person to lead. You have excellent leadership skills, very powerful magic and strong instinct. I do not doubt your ability in the least. However, I cannot make you go. It's your choice. What will you do?"  
  
Menolli took a deep breath. She couldn't believe this. But she wasn't about to let what happened to her parents happen to others. She had known she would answer this the whole time, but she let disbelief cloud it for a while. ''I'll do it," she said aloud. "When can I meet the others?" Niola smiled.  
  
"Tonight, at the palace. Be there at eight o'clock. Pack tonight, and bring your things when you come. You will set off from the palace at dawn tomorrow. The King is providing horses for you all."  
  
''I have my own," Menolli replied. "I'll ride her."  
  
''That is fine. I'll see you tonight then."  
  
"Of course. Good-bye." She turned to leave, but stopped when Mistress Impholder began to speak again.  
  
"Oh, wait, I forgot. If you return from this quest successfully, you will be awarded the rank of Master."  
  
''All right." With that said, she walked out.  
  
Menolli glanced at the sky through her open window, using the setting sun to tell the time. Seven o'clock. She had about forty-five minuets before she had to leave for the palace. Quickly she filled the last of her saddle bags with enough rations to last several weeks, before tying it shut. Mentally, she went through the list of things was taking, making sure she had it all.  
  
She slipped outside and strode towards the stable. "Hey girl," she whispered as she entered the stable. She stroked her horse Ashling's nose, and produced a carrot from her pocket. "Here ya go," she held out the carrot to the mare, who eagerly devoured it. Menolli opened the door to the stall, took the tack off the wall, and began to saddle Ashling.  
  
Ashling was a beautiful horse; her coat was pure ebony, as were her main and tail. In striking contrast with her coloring, her eyes were ice blue, and amazing for a horse.  
  
When she'd finished, Menolli led Ashling up to the house. She left her right outside the door, and began to attach her saddle bags. When that was done, it was seven thirty. Fifteen more minuets. She went back into her bedroom, and changed into her robe. She grabbed a midnight blue cloak and pulled it round her shoulders, picked up her staff, and went to mount Ashling. It was seven forty. So she'd be there early, so what? She couldn't stand to wait any longer. When she arrived at the palace, one page took her things to her room, one stabled Ashling, and one led her to the room where the King received his visitors. Menolli was the first of the ten to get there, but Niola Impholder, Tarker Blazetoss, Joren Nobleheart, Yurin Starchaser, and even the King himself were waiting on her.  
  
Menolli bowed. "Your Majesty, Mistress Impholder, Master Blazetoss, Master Nobleheart, Master Starchaser." The others bowed in return.  
  
''Menolli. Is there any particular reason why you are so early?" Mistress Impholder asked.  
  
"Nervous excitement, I suppose." She took off her cloak and handed it to a squire, who went to put it in her room. The elders smiled slightly.  
  
"Sit down, Lady Dreamweavyr." Master Nobleheart intoned in his deep voice. (A/N just so you don't get confused about the ranks, Master/Mistress is a magical rank, which are ranks of how good of a caster you are. Lady is a Social rank, like Baron, Lord, King, Queen etc.) Menolli nodded and sat between Niola Impholder and Tarker Blazetoss, the master of the Wizard's guild. As soon as she had done that, the door opened and the same page that had led Menolli to the room walked in, with two Wood Elves right behind him. Everyone in the room stood. The two newcomers bowed, as did the others. Master Blazetoss took it upon himself to introduce everyone.  
  
"Lady Dreamweavyr, this is Baron Cohote Skinwaulker, and this is Baroness Arrabella Nyghtshayde. Baron, Baroness, this is Lady Menolli Dreamweavyr." They bowed to one another, and then sat down at the table. Introductions were forgone as others began to arrive, as it was deemed easier to perform them once everyone was present.  
  
Eight o'clock came soon, and King Tylren stood up and hushed those who were talking. "You all know why you are here, so I will not waste time telling you what you already know. However, you do not know each other. I will do this in the method that teachers use with children, because it the simplest and least time-consuming. We shall go around the table, and I want you each to say your name, class, and race, even if it may be obvious. Start with your leader, Lady Dreamweavyr."  
  
"Lady Menolli Dreamweavyr, High Elf, Mage," Menolli stated. King Tylren looked at the man to her left.  
  
''Baron Cohote Skinwaulker, Wood Elf, Druid." The man looked to be about twenty-five, with shoulder-length chestnut brown hair, and stormy gray eyes. He was about as tall as Menolli was, which was saying something, as she was pretty tall, even for a High Elf. They continued to the left.  
  
''Baroness Arrabella Nyghtshayde, Wood Elf, Ranger," The woman said. She was shorter than Menolli and Cohote, had green eyes and long brown hair. The next man was bigger than anyone present, seeing as he was a Barbarian.  
  
''Lord Duranngo Hylandur, Barbarian, Warrior." His short blond hair fell into his eyes, which were such a dark blue they looked black. They looked to the next woman, who looked ridiculously short next to the huge Warrior.  
  
"Lady Selena Lune, Halfling, Cleric." Small and plump, she had black hair and big brown eyes that looked like a doe's. The next member of the party was another High Elf, but of much darker coloring than Menolli. His long black hair was streaked with gray, and his skin was pasty looking.  
  
"Baron Triztan Redthorn, High Elf, Wizard," he said in a condescending voice. 'That explains it' thought Menolli. She'd heard of him. he was a know-it-all who learned everything from books and almost never experienced it first hand.  
  
"Sir Jeminus Rannaget, Dwarf, Paladin." The Dwarf's voice jolted Menolli from her thoughts. He was of normal Dwarf stature, short and stocky, with brown hair and beard.  
  
"Baroness Atemarna Nethikret, Erudite, Enchanter." Being an Erudite, her skin was dark, and her black hair was pulled back into a braid, which you could barely see under her hood.  
  
"Lady Audra Waverider, Half Elf, Rogue." Her shortish hair was red-gold, her blue eyes bright. Her skin was tanned, and she was very short for a Half Elf. Menolli turned to the last person, and when she saw him she did a double-take.  
  
"Lord Darien Horizons, Wood Elf, Beastlord." He couldn't have been more than nineteen, with very dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a muscular form. He was slightly taller than her, which was surprising- Wood Elves were usually much shorter than High Elves. He looked so familiar..... She shook of the feeling that she'd seen him before, and turned her attention to Joren Nobleheart, who had started to speak.  
  
''I have several matters to address, as do the others. First off, some of you," he looked pointedly at Baron Redthorn," have questioned why one of the youngest and I quote, 'most inexperienced in the ways of Norrath' people in your group has been chosen to lead. Here is your answer. Lady Dreamweavyr is not inexperienced, she has seen and overcome many things which people generations older than her have never dreamt of. Her magic is powerful, she has good intuition, and she has proven these things more than once. If any of you have a problem with this, leave now, we have plenty of backup." He looked around at the party members, and when no one moved, he clapped his hands once. "Right then. You all know that this is dangerous, you all know that there is a chance you will not survive. To aid you, we will be providing mounts for those of you who do not have them, and certain supplies. I think that is all I was supposed to inform you of. Master Blazetoss?" The Master nodded and pulled out a map.  
  
"These," he said, pointing to the cities of Cabilis, Paineel, and Neriak," will be the hardest cities to penetrate. The Iksar, Erudite, and Dark Elves are intelligent creatures, and even excellent Illusion spells will not fool the guards. You will have to use non-magical ways to enter these cities, and I dare say Lord Horizons can help you with that. The cities of Oggok and Grobb, however, are entirely different. The Ogres and Trolls stupidity is immense, and they should be fooled by Illusions. We have allies in Erudin, Rivervale, Halas, and Queynos who are willing to help you. Find a house or shop with a lily painted by the door, and tell them that you are the Order of the Shadow. Once you have told them, they will welcome and assist you. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Mistress Impholder?"  
  
Mistress Impholder pulled the map closer to her. She waved her hand, and a golden line appeared on the map, winding its way from Felewithe to Neriak, then to Oggok, Grobb, Paineel, and Cabilis. "Only you ten will be able to see that line. It marks the safest path to each city. Stay as close to that as you can, Menolli, it will make your job much easier." They talked for a bit more, making decisions such as to travel by boat, foot and horse the whole way, because if evil mages detected their porting spells it would mean the end of their quest.  
  
''Just a few more words before we bid you goodnight. Trust no one, not even those who we have told you will help. Give them no details, always be wary. You are not only holding the fate of the Faydark in your hands, nor that of Faydwer, but of all the good races of Norrath. Go now. We shall see you in the morning." And with that, the King and the Masters left. Menolli yawned and stood up.  
  
''Goodnight all, I'll see you tomorrow." The others chorused goodnights. As she began to walk out, she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Lady Dreamweavyr!" She turned and faced Darien, who had called.  
  
"Please, just Menolli, or Mel, or Men. I respond to all three."  
  
"Alright, Menolli.the necklace you're wearing.can I see it please?" Darien asked.  
  
Menolli looked at him, slightly confused. "Al-Alright," she said, reaching for the small sapphire pendant that hung at her neck.  
  
The Wood Elf studied the necklace for a moment, then smiled. "I knew it!" "What?" she asked, still confused.  
  
"Who gave you that necklace?" he asked her, his voice laced with urgency and suppressed excitement.  
  
"A childhood friend........Darien? Tunare bless, Darien!" Menolli threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him. "By the Gods, I knew you looked familiar. I just couldn't place it." He smiled down at the head of dark red hair resting on his chest.  
  
"I couldn't either at first. But when I saw your eyes......there's no mistaking those eyes."  
  
Later that night, Darien was laying in the dark, thinking of the reunion with Menolli. His thoughts drifted to a day ten years ago, when they had become friends.  
  
A small Wood Elven boy ran, laughing, through the trees of the Greater Faydark. His bare feet hit the ground, so small that they didn't make a sound as they pounded down along the path towards the Wizard Spires. He loved to sit at the Spires, watching the Nexus Scions porting people off to Luclin, and the powerful casters that met there, paying handfuls of platinum for the Wizards to give them Translocates. Sometimes, if he was lucky, they would hear him playing his lute, and give him a few copper coins and tell him to run along. He would willingly accept the coins, but would never 'run along'. it was entirely too interesting there. On that particular day, someone else was sitting there, just watching the people. She was a small High Elven girl, no older than him, with red-gold hair pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head. She was wearing a light blue robe and holding a tiny porcelain doll, which was a miniature replica of herself. As he sat next to her she looked up and smiled, showing that one of her top front teeth was missing.  
  
"Hi," she said brightly. "My name's Menolli. What's yours?" He smiled back.  
  
"That's a pretty name. Mine is Darien. I haven't seen you here before..where do you live?"  
  
"In Felwithe," she replied. "What 'bout you?"  
  
"Kelethin," he said.  
  
"Ohhh, that's close. I have to go home now, but can we play tomorrow?'  
  
"Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically. "I'll meet you here in the morning."  
  
After that, the two were constantly together. Every day they met at the Spires, and ran all over the Faydark with one another. When they were twelve, Menolli's family had moved to Erudin, so her older sister Illia could continue her studies as a Cleric. The move had been extremely hard on the two, and though they vowed to stay friends, they eventually lost touch. The last thing Darien had given Menolli had been the sapphire pendant, which he spent all the money he had saved for six years on. He couldn't believe she still wore it, but was glad she did.elsewise he wouldn't have recognized her.  
  
Sighing, he rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets up, telling himself to go to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- please r/r!!! I'd really love feedback!  
  
Ch 2  
  
The next morning, the ten party members were all gathered in the palace stables. It was still dark out, and couldn't have been later than 5:00. They were almost ready to go. They had been delayed because Triztan hadn't been able to saddle his horse, and a groom had to help him. When that was done, Menolli looked around at the group she was about to lead into certain danger and almost as certain death.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
By noon, the docks in Butcher Block were in sight. Darien drew his mount, Corsair, even with Ashling, partly to get away from Triztan, partly so he could talk to Menolli. When he caught up, Menolli turned from her conversation with Audra.  
  
"Men, why don't you and Audra ride ahead and find out when the boats are leaving and make sure we have everything ready. That way we'll be ready to leave when we get there." She nodded.  
  
''Good idea. Is that alright with you?" she asked, turning back to Audra.  
  
''Sure." The girls smiled at the Beastlord, then urged their mounts into a gallop.  
  
When Audra and Menolli reached the docks, the captain told them that the next boat to Freeport left in an hour. They thanked him and reserved the last five cabins for their party before going back to the great archway that marked the entrance to wait. After about ten minuets the others had arrived, and they spent about half an hour putting their horses in makeshift stalls below deck and loading their luggage, which left them with about fifteen minuets.  
  
''Go, do whatever you want, but be back here by one fifteen. If you aren't, we'll leave without you, and we won't come back either," Menolli instructed. The others nodded and went their separate ways. Menolli began to walk around the grassy area right off the docks, Darien beside her.  
  
"So," he began," what's happened since you and your family left for Erudin? Did Illia ever complete her studies?" Menolli bowed her head.  
  
"She almost did. She was very close to finishing when-" her voice trailed off. "I stayed in Rivervale for a while before I moved back to Felwithe, which I did only two months ago."  
  
Darien frowned, something wasn't right. "Why didn't Illia finish studying? Becoming the best Cleric in the world was her dream-" Menolli cut him off.  
  
"Look, we only have three minuets, lets go." And she turned and walked back towards the docks. Darien shook his head as he began to follow her. Something big had happened since Menolli had gone to Erudin, and he was determined to find out what it was.  
  
That night, while everyone was sleeping, Menolli lay awake in the cabin she shared with Audra. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her two sisters' dead bodies, along with her mother's, father's, brother-in-law's, and niece's. She heard the only other who had survived, her eldest neice,Stacia, screaming, "Menolli, you bitch, how could you let this happen?! I hate you!" She remembered collapsing onto the floor, sobbing and screaming, pounding her fists mercilessly on the polished white marble that was now stained with blood. Slowly, she slipped into a fitful sleep.  
  
As she and Stacia entered the house on the outskirts of Erudin City, Menolli realized something was wrong. It was much too quiet. Ever since Kahsera had been born the house had been filled with either her cries or her laughter. Stacia sensed it too.  
  
"Menolli, what's wrong?" the thirteen-year-old asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. Stay with me." The two carefully made their way through the many rooms of the house, but found nothing.  
  
"That only leaves one place," Menolli thought. "The temple." Sure enough, as soon as they entered the wide passage that led to the temple dedicated to Rodcet Nife, a horrible sight met their eyes. Illia, Kahsera, Celyne, Talius, Alyshiane, and Lanuein were lying motionless on the floor. The once white marble was stained with rivers of crimson blood, the murals that had covered parts of the floor were no longer recognizable. Menolli rushed over to the bodies, bending down and checking for any sign of life. She could find none. By now, tears were streaming down her face, her body shaking with silent sobs. Lifting her head, she turned to look at Stacia, who hadn't moved.  
  
"Stacia, honey, they're gone," she whispered gently.  
  
"No!" the younger girl screamed, "No!" She fell beside the body of her mother and began to shake her. "Mama! Mama! Mama, wake up! You have to wake up Mama! You have to...." her voice faded away into sobs. "No, Mama, Daddy, you can't leave me! And Sera, Grandaddy, Grandma, you can't! You can't," she choked between sobs. Menolli pulled the girl to her and hugged her.  
  
"Shhhh. I know, I know." She vainly attempted to control her own sobs. Stacia pulled away and looked up into her aunt's tearstained face.  
  
"Who?" she asked simply. ''Why?" Menolli shook her head.  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Well I do," a cold voice interrupted. Menolli quickly stood, facing the intruder. He was a Dark Elf, and one of high rank if his clothes were any judge. He had white hair that was pulled into a low-slung ponytail and black eyes that Menolli expected to glow red at any moment.  
  
"It was me, and my soldiers." He waved a hand and at least 10 Dark Elven men and women appeared behind him in the doorway. "Your family is far too powerful for your own good. Having such magical abilities draws attention to yourselves.and besides, we can't allow such prominent figures in the High Elven government live.especially when they are such easy targets. You, however, were the main reason we came. You have more magic than any of the others, but as we had the opportunity, we disposed of them," he gestured to the figures on the floor," as well." He was about to continue, but Menolli didn't let him.  
  
"Stacia, get into the temple!" She shouted, before chanting the words that allowed to cast her most powerful Area of Effect spell. Fire poured down onto all of the Dark Elves, as well as Menolli and her family. Ignoring the pain that shot through her body, she cast another spell, direct damage this time, directing it towards the leader. As soon as she recovered she summoned up a Water Elemental, which held the soldiers at bay while she stood back to cast. Menolli next cast Sun Vortex, Maelstrom of Thunder, Black Steel, Sun Storm, and Firebolt of Tallon, all in rapid succession. Those last spells completely drained her mana and stamina, and she sank to the floor, to weak to move or cast. Her Elemental was still fighting, but it wouldn't be for long.  
  
She closed her eyes and summoned up every last once of magic she possessed, stood up and cast every Direct Damage that came to her mind. When she was done, none were left standing. She sighed in relief. Thank the Gods that was over. That was when Stacia came out of the temple where she had been hiding. Menolli turned around to face her.  
  
"Stacia-"  
  
"Did you hear them?!" she cried. "Did you hear them?! They were after you! That's why they killed everyone else! It's your fault! What did you do to make them mad?! Menolli, you bitch, how could you let this happen?! I hate you! I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this! Never!" And with that, Stacia ran out.  
  
"Why?!" Menolli screamed. "Why?! You call yourselves Gods, and you can't even prevent innocents from dying! What the hell is wrong with you?! What did they ever do?!" She threw herself to the floor, sobbing, pounding the marble with her fists.  
  
Menolli felt someone shaking her.  
  
"Go away! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Menolli, come on, wake up. Wake up Mens." Finally Menolli opened her eyes.  
  
"W- what?" She looked up to see all ten of her party members standing over her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Selena asked. "We heard you screaming in your sleep and came to see what was wrong." Menolli sat up.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." The others still looked concerned.  
  
"Menolli, if you need anything, I'm here," Arrabella said.  
  
"Thanks Arrabella-"  
  
"Bella," she interrupted. "We'll go now, but if you need anything, call me," she smiled. Cohote, her husband, began to push people out of the room. Only Darien and Audra stayed behind.  
  
"Darien, call them back. They deserve to know." Darien looked confused, but called the others back in. As they sat down in various places around the cabin, Menolli looked at them. They were trusting her to lead them, they deserved to know why she would choose what she did.  
  
"When I was sixteen...." She began the story, and everyone sat in total silence until she was finished. By the time she was done she was sobbing and Darien was rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Oh, Men, I'm so sorry. But it wasn't your fault. Stacia- Stacia was just upset. She didn't mean it." Menolli didn't say anything. Arrabella got up from her seat beside Menolli.  
  
"Come," she said softly, drawing the others from the room. "Let her be." Before everyone was out of the room, Menolli was asleep.  
  
Darien untangled her from his arms and laid her down, pulling the blankets up over her. He kissed her forehead and started to leave, but stopped when she opened her eyes ever so slightly.  
  
"Darien? Will you stay here tonight? Please?" He nodded.  
  
"Of course I will." He laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. (There was nothing sexual about it, terribly sorry to disappoint anyone, but he was there just to comfort her.)  
  
"Good night, my little mage." And with that, they drifted off to sleep. From her bed, Audra looked over at them. The two of them had something special, there was doubt of that. What she wondered was, did they know it? 


End file.
